Behind Her Eyes
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Lovina has many years, lived in the shadow of her sister . As she meets a spanish boy, he may prove to her . That she has her own light aswell .


**Story Title ! : Behind Her Eyes**

**Couples : SItalty(F)xSpain**

**What is it about : Lovina has many years, lived in the shadow of her sister . As she meets a spanish boy, he may prove to her . That she has her own light aswell .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi, Angst , Yuri , Drama , Crossdressing , Rape & Teen-Pregnant **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p><em>Romelus and Nicola are a young married couple, they both waited for the birth of their twin daughters . Romelus is a man with a good heart, he's always happy with a smile and is social with others . Nicola was the opposite of her husband, she don't want to be social and always angry . She screamed and cursed as she looked angry at other's . Even though they were different, they both loved each other . And were happy when their daughters were finally born . <em>

( Hospital )

_Nicola was lying on the bed, as she waited for the doctor's . There were some problems with the birth of a other baby, but looks like the mother and her child are good . " Are you sure you want to go alone ? I will go with you if you want ." Romelus said as he held his wife's hand ." Oi I'm not a little kid anymore ." Romelus smiled at his wife, and kissed her cheek . That went red as a tomato ." No you are my beloved wife . " And then give her a kiss on her forehead ." Oi ! Stop it bastardo ! " The doctors came inside ." See you later ." Nicola said as she smiled at her husband ." Of course everything will be alright, ti amo ! " And the door locks Romelus was alone in the hallway, he felt alone and cold . Without his fireball that's his wife, he went over to the stairs . And looked once behind him, and could not shake the bad feeling ." It's nothing ." And walked quietly away ." _

( Birth Room )

_" I see her head already ." Said the doctor as he gently helped the baby, to come out of her mother . Nicola was sweating and looked with half open eyes at her child . Who wanted to come out, why do I feel so tired ? Nicola vision blurred but said nothing, the doctors has to focus on her children . Then when her first child came out ." Here she is ." Nicola heard the cries of her daughter, and looked at the baby in the nurses arms . She wanted to say something, but began to cough blood . " Madam ! " That was the last thing Nicola heard . _

_Romelus looked in shock at the body of his wife, they could not save her anymore . But the baby that has to come, was saved on time . Both girls lay next to each other, as they slept quietly no idea . What happened to their mother ." How did it happened ? She was so alive, before ... What's the cause ? " The doctor shook his head, he did not know ." I don't know Sir, it happened when your first daughter came out ." So Lovina's hell began, when Romelus went home . He took care of Lovina and Feliciana alone, but Feliciana was his little princess . And got everything her heart wanted, but Lovina was always put into the corner . And get nothing on her birthday, she did not even know it was her birthday . Romelus could not even look in Lovina's eyes, when she for the first time cursed . And as punishment she was send into her room, and did not came out for the rest of the day . Three years later when the twins were six, they got a new mother Sandra . A mother of 2 daughter's and a son, Isabella, Lilly and Vash . Lovina thought maybe her new mother, will love and give her little attention, and so Lovina watched a little her words . Maybe her daddy will love her more, but she got it very wrong . When Sandra came everything was worse, Lovina was punished for things . She did not do, she was always in the last place . Her new sisters and brother don't like her that much, the girls only wanted to play with Feliciana . And her brohter don't like her, Lovina's life was going in deep hell . As she was 10 and Feliciana want's her own room, Lovina was sent to the attic . With a few of her belongings and an old bed ." But daddy it's so dark ... " Lovina said scared to her father ." Don't be a child Lovina, this is your new room understand ." Romelus replied and closed the door hard, Lovina said nothing anymore she did not dared to make a sound . As a tear fell out of her eye ._

Lovina opened her eyes when she noticed, her alarm went off . Lovina hit it gently, so it will shut up and she yawned . She stood up and looked up at the blue sky, while the sun shines through her window . She got some clothes together, put her dirty ones away ." Must do the laundry after school ." She said as she took a shirt, and some pants . She grabbed some boy's cap, and her coat as she put her sport shoes on . Her bag was next to the door, she grabbed it while she went downstairs . She saw that the other's were already eating, her plate was also made . Only two pieces of toast with a little jam, Lovina picked one up and opened the refrigerator . And pulled out a tomato, since she always eat one as she goes to school ." Good morning Lovina ! " Feliciana said with a smile ." Yah good morning ." Feliciana smiled as Lovina replied back, Feliciana can be a airhead sometimes . In the past she was scared of Lovina, but when years came by . Feliciana always now wanted to stand next to Lovina's side, since she knows a little now . That Lovina can be nice and her anger was just a little act, but their mother will not want to hear of it . Feliciana wore her school uniform, like Lilly, Vash and Isabella . Lovina went to an other school, since their mother don't want Lovina go to a good wealth school . ' _She will be expelled by day one_ ' was her reason, Lovina did not give a fuck about it . " Ciao ." Lovina said no one answered, only Feliciana noticed it ." Ciao Sorellla ! " Lovina jumped on her bike, and rode to school as she bite in her tomato .

* * *

><p><strong>Will maybe notice that I have rewritten this story, since I don't like chapter one that much . Plus when I looked at the other chapter's, I was very disappointed in myself for a little bit :( <strong>

**Who is who ? **

**Lovina = femSItaly**

**Feliciana = femNItaly**

**Romelus = Ancinet Rome **

**Nicola = OC **

**Isabella = femAustria**

**Lilly = Liechtenstein **

**Vash = Switzerland **

**Sandra = OC **

**The next chapter's are also rewritten, I hope you will enjoy it more ! Please look also at the poll, for the Bleach Season on 1 September ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
